Falling for You
by Vampira Black
Summary: Será que um sonho pode se tornar realidade? Ou aquilo em que se está sonhando é apenas um desejo do seu subconsciente? Lílian Evans está prestes a descobrir...


_**"Fallin' For You"**_

**Autora : Vampira Black **

**Gênero : SongFic **

**Shipper : James/Lily**

**E-mail: .br**

Comentário da Autora: Fic para todas vocês que acompanham meu blog!!! Uma forma de compensar o tempo que estive sumida, muito obrigada a todos que prestigiaram o blog e espero que continuem visitando. Eu ainda vou aprender a usar esse blog e vou ter mais atualizações para vocês rsrs.

** *****

Lá estava ele novamente com aquela capa escura, o chapéu na cabeça e a máscara sobre os olhos amendoados, ela não tinha a menor idéia de quem ele era. Só sabia que ele povoava seus sonhos e que estava perdidamente apaixonada. Ele se aproximou a agarrando pela cintura, passando os dedos entre os seus cabelos, fazendo seu coração palpitar, não sabia por que, mas só sentia assim com ele, depois de lhe tirar toda sua roupa e deixa-la quase louca ele começou a se despir e quando ele finalmente estava retirando sua máscara...

- LILY! - uma voz manhosa a chamou lhe retirando de seu mundo dos sonhos perfeitos - Ah Lily manda a Carole parar...

- Ta certo oficialmente quero matar as duas agora. - Lily resmungou enfiando a cara no travesseiro tentando voltar ao seu sonho.

- Hum tava sonhando com seu gostosão de novo é!?

- E vocês me atrapalharam na melhor parte.

- Que tal ter um orgasmo na vida real!? - Carole perguntou maliciosa.

- Conversamos sobre isso depois que você perder sua virgindade minha querida. - Lily falou mal humorada deixando a amiga vermelha.

- Cruzes uma fada mordente te atacou hoje?

- Na verdade foram duas. Posso saber por que estão discutindo a essa hora da manhã de um sábado!?

- A Alice que não quer me amostrar a máscara dela, fica cheia de graça. Se ela ainda não convidou ninguém para o Baile que custa me mostrar a máscara dela e me dar alguma idéia.

- Porque cada um tem que fazer sua máscara com coração e eu nem sei se eu vou dá-la para alguém... - Alice falou na defensiva.

- O que e o seu acompanhante? Acorda Alice este é um baile de máscaras.

- Ah que raiva! Eu odiei essa idéia do professor Dumbledore...

- Odiou? Eu achei o máximo! Nós garotas que temos de chamar os garotos para o Baile! O Stuart adorou quando eu o convidei, só acho que ele vai ficar horrorizado quando vir à máscara que estou fazendo para ele... Sou péssima em trabalhos manuais, porque nós temos que fazer isso?

- Nossa, vocês duas reclamam demais... - Lily falou num suspiro.

- Aff a vida é tão mais fácil quando o professor não fica inventando moda. Cada Baile é uma história diferente. Se fantasiar de animais, levar uma planta, cantar num Karaokê... - Alice falou contabilizando as festas de Hogwarts.

- Se anima Alice é nosso último Baile em Hogwarts, estamos nos formando. Porque você não convida o Frank? Eu sei que você tem uma queda por ele.

- Carole! Deixa de ser inconveniente, por favor! Eu e o Frank somos apenas amigos.

- Então convide ele como amigo. Pronto resolvido o problema. - Lily decretou entrando no banheiro.

- Claro para você é fácil falar, nenhum garoto em seu juízo perfeito iria te dispensar. - Alice falou entrando no banheiro atrás da amiga.

- Um pouco de privacidade seria ótimo... E pare de reclamar Alice, eu nem sei se vou conseguir achar um acompanhante, o Baile é amanhã e eu não convidei ninguém, enquanto é certo que se você convidar o Frank com certeza vai com você.

- Você acha? - Alice perguntou ansiosa.

- Com certeza.

- Bem se as senhoritas já terminaram podem me ajudar, por favor!? - Carole perguntou aborrecida depois de ter colados os dedos ao invés das penas na máscara.

**I don't know but **

**Eu não sei mas **

**I think I may be **

**Penso que esteja ficando **

**Fallin' for you **

**Apaixonada por você **

**Dropping so quickly **

**Caindo rapidamente **

**Maybe I should **

**Talvez eu deva **

**Keep this to myself **

**Guardar isso pra mim mesma **

**Waiting 'til I **

**Esperar até **

**Know you better **

**Conhecê-lo melhor **

Enquanto ajudava Carole com sua máscara Lily lembrava de seu mascarado, parecia até ironia do destino o professor Dumbledore ter inventado um baile de máscaras, logo agora que seu príncipe mascarado aparecia todas as noites para ela e agora ela parecia estar cada vez mais perto de ver seu rosto. Só de pensar nisso seu coração batia mais rápido, podia parecer ridículo se apaixonar por um cara em um sonho, mas era tudo tão real... Ainda mais se fosse considerar os garotos que a cercavam.

Tinha feito a máscara com todo carinho se lembrando de todos os detalhes da máscara do seu mascarado, mas não conseguia enxergar ninguém a usando, quando já estava desistindo Carole lembrou que podia da-la a James afinal ele não era o cara dos seus sonhos, mas depois de todas as discussões que tiveram nos sete anos em Hogwarts se tornaram bons amigos, mas quando ia tentar se aproximar para convida-lo uma horda de garotas o estava cercando e ela acabou desistindo ficando sem opção. Não queria chamar Severus, ele era um grande amigo, mas de uns tempos para cá ele parecia estar interessado em algo que Lily não poderia dar pra ele.

Ainda pensando em quem poderia usar a máscara sem decepcioná-la por completo desceu as escadas para o salão comunal e encontrou James escondido, pálido como cera jogado no sofá que ela costumava usar quando queria ficar sozinha.

**I am trying not to tell you **

**Estou tentando não te contar nada **

**But I want to **

**Mas eu quero **

**I'm scared of what you'll say **

**Estou com medo do que irá dizer **

**So I'm hiding what I'm feeling **

**Então escondo o que estou sentindo **

**But I'm tired of **

**Mas estou cansada de **

**Holding this inside my head **

**Segurar isso dentro da minha cabeça **

- Que cara é essa James? - Lily perguntou tentando não rir.

- Cara de quem foi quase morto por dezessete garotas...

- Me conta! Estou precisando rir um pouco. - Lily pediu se sentando no braço do sofá e James pode sentir o seu perfume.

- Muito legal, você rindo da desgraça dos outros... - James resmungou.

- Vai conta logo, eu sei que você ta doido pra falar.

- Sinceramente essa idéia do professor Dumbledore foi insana, cara esse é nosso último Baile em Hogwarts ele não podia fazer uma coisa mais normal pela primeira vez na vida!?

- Fala logo o que as garotas fizeram...

- O que elas fizeram? Fizeram uma fila ao lado do quadro da mulher gorda exigindo que eu escolhesse uma delas e quando eu não escolhi nenhuma elas avançaram em cima de mim exigindo uma decisão!

Tudo porque o Sirius e o Remus já escolheram as acompanhantes deles.

- Você meu caro é o último maroto livre, por isso todo esse alvoroço.

- Droga, me diz por que eu terminei com a Susan!? Não teria tantos problemas se estivesse com ela. - James falou irritado e Lily sentiu seu coração doer ao ouvir isso, só não sabia por que.

- Não fica assim não, se não achar ninguém você pode fazer um sorteio hoje a noite.

- Ah claro... Aff e você vai com quem ao Baile?

- Não tenho a mínima idéia, mas tenho até amanhã para descobrir.

- Já sei! - James falou com um sorriso brilhante.

- O que?

- Me convida. - ele falou fazendo o coração dela bater loucamente.

**I've been spending all my time **

**Eu venho perdendo tanto tempo **

**Just thinking 'bout you **

**Pensando em você **

**I don't know what to do **

**Eu não sei o quê fazer **

**I think I'm fallin' for you **

**Eu acho que estou me apaixonando por você **

**I've been waiting all my life **

**Eu venho esperado por toda a minha vida **

**And now I found you **

**E agora que te encontrei **

**I don't know what to do **

**Eu não sei o que fazer **

**I think I'm fallin' for you **

**Eu acho que estou me apaixonando por você **

**I'm fallin' for you **

**Me apaixonando por você **

- Ah ta me juntar a sua horda de fãs alucinadas. - Lily falou respirando fundo sem entender o que estava acontecendo com ela.

- Anda logo e me convida Ruiva, para de fazer charme. - James pediu com um sorriso charmoso.

- Só você mesmo... E ai quer ir ao Baile comigo?

- Fala sério quem aceitara um convite desses? Anda tenta de novo e sem resmungar dessa vez.

- Ok... James Potter você me daria a honra de ir ao Baile comigo?

- Sim. - ele falou dando um beijo na bochecha dela.

- O que? - Lily perguntou sentindo todos seus pelos se arrepiarem.

- Eu disse que sim vou ao Baile com você e ai já pensou em uma máscara pra mim? - James perguntou animado.

- Ta falando sério? James você pode ir com a garota que você quiser. - Lily falou ainda indecisa.

- Não se ela não me convidar. - James falou com um sorriso misterioso e Lily ficou com medo de perguntar quem ele queria que o convidasse para o Baile.

- Bem se é assim eu vou buscar sua máscara, mas cuide dela direito porque vou querer ela de volta. - Lily falou pensando no mascarado dos seus sonhos.

- Você já tem uma pronta!?

- Claro o Baile já é amanhã ou você esqueceu?

- Eu não quero usar a máscara de qualquer cara.

- Considerando que você é a primeira pessoa que eu cogitei que poderia usá-la, acho que ela não é para qualquer "cara". Já volto e se você não gostar da máscara você pode escolher outra garota. - Lily falou dando de ombros, afinal não mudaria um paetê naquela máscara maravilhosa, por causa, de James Potter.

- Trás logo essa máscara aqui... - James resmungou vendo ela abrir um sorriso que fez seu coração disparar o que sempre acontecia quando estava acompanhado de Lílian Evans.

- Já volto.

**As I'm standing here **

**Eu estou aqui **

**And you hold my hand **

**E você segura a minha mão **

**Pull me towards you **

**Me puxa para você **

**And we start to dance **

**E começamos a dançar **

**All around us **

**Em volta de nós **

**I see nobody **

**Eu não vejo ninguém **

**Here in silence **

**Aqui neste silêncio **

**It's just you and me **

**Somos só você e eu **

James viu Lily descer as escadas correndo, mas segurando com todo cuidado algo embrulhado em papel de seda azul, pra que tanto cuidado com uma simples máscara, ela tratava como se aquilo fosse um tesouro, a única coisa mais ridícula do que aquilo em todo mundo era fato de ele estar com ciúmes de uma máscara.

- Aqui. - Lily falou animada estendendo o embrulho pra ele.

- Nossa quanto papel... - James falou com vontade de rasgar aquilo tudo, mas sabia que se fizesse isso era capaz de levar uns bons tapas.

- E então o que achou?

- Nada mal. - James falou surpreso, aquilo era uma coisa bem diferente do que esperava, era uma máscara azul com pequenos paetês quase imperceptíveis costurados, Lily com certeza havia tido muito trabalho. - Posso experimentar?

- Com cuidado e não se esqueça que eu a quero de volta. - Lily pediu vendo o garoto retirar os óculos, se levantar e colocando a máscara no rosto para se ver num espelho que tirou do bolso.

- Ficou perfeita! O que acha Lily? - perguntou se voltando para ela.

Lily ficou estupefata ao ver James com a máscara, era ele. Era idêntico ao seu mascarado, os mesmos olhos amendoados, o sorriso malicioso, só faltavam o chapéu e a máscara. Como ele poderia ser o príncipe dos seus sonhos!?

- A... Acho melhor fazer umas mudanças aqui e ali... - falou nervosamente.

- Não, não! Ela está perfeita, parece até que você fez ela pensando em mim... - James falou se admirando no espelho até mesmo a curvatura do nariz na mascará estava perfeita e enquanto ele admirava a obra de arte da Lily, ela queria arranca-la de seu rosto.

- Cuida bem dela então, eu vou subir tenho que ajudar a Carole com uma coisa... - falou atrapalhada se afastando de James.

- Ok, agente se vê depois, senão amanhã agente se encontra aqui as sete certo? - James perguntou com aquele olhar, aquele olhar que a perseguia em seus sonhos.

- Cla... Claro... - falou atarantada subindo as escadas.

**I'm trying **

**Estou tentando **

**Not to tell you **

**Não contar pra você **

**But I want to **

**Mas eu quero **

**I'm scared of what you'll say **

**Estou com medo do que irá dizer **

**So I'm hiding what I'm feeling **

**Então escondo o que estou sentindo **

**But I'm tired of **

**Mas estou cansada de **

**Holding this inside my head **

**Segurar isso dentro da minha cabeça **

Como podia acontecer uma coisa dessas? Porque James Potter tinha que se parecer tanto com ele... Não tinha que ser sincera, os traços, os trejeitos, o sorriso... James Potter era o seu amor dos sonhos, parecia até um truque cruel de sua imaginação, afinal porque motivo iria ter sonhos tão... tão... diferentes com ele. Não, não podia ser.

- Que cara é essa Lily!? Parece até que viu o seu gato imaginário. - Carole comentou rindo enquanto colocava a máscara de seu acompanhante para secar.

- Deixa a Lily em paz Carole. - Alice falou enquanto dançava pela sala.

- Ah ta toda animada assim só porque o Frank aceitou ir ao Baile com você. - Carole falou fazendo uma careta.

- E você Lily encontrou seu acompanhante? Vi você descendo toda apressada com a sua mascara.

- Oi? O que? - perguntou piscando muito.

- E ai convidou alguém? - Carole perguntou interessada, não era sempre que se via Lily sem ação.

- Ah eu vou com o James. - falou com as bochechas coradas.

- Olha ainda tinha um maroto livre. - Alice falou animada.

- Hum acho que as coisas vão ficar interessantes... - Carole falou baixinho.

**I've been spending all my time **

**Eu venho perdendo tanto tempo **

**Just thinking about you **

**Pensando em você **

**I don't know what to do **

**Eu não sei o que fazer **

**I think I'm fallin' for you **

**Eu acho que estou me apaixonando por você **

**I've been waiting all my life **

**Eu venho esperado por toda a minha vida **

**and now I found you **

**E agora que te encontrei **

**I don't know what to do **

**Eu não sei o que fazer **

**I think I'm fallin' for you **

**Eu acho que estou me apaixonando por você **

**I'm fallin' for you **

**Me apaixonando por você **

Lily estava extremamente nervosa, não havia conseguido dormir direito a noite toda e se Alice não tivesse lhe ajudado não teria nem ao menos conseguido encontro o vestido dentro do seu baú.

Se não tivesse cuidado era bem capaz de descer as escadas rolando e James obviamente não entenderia nada.

- Por que nós não podemos usar máscaras também? - Alice perguntou já arrumada dando um último toque nos cabelos.

- Para não borrar a maquiagem querida. - Carole explicou sorridente, estava muito satisfeita com seu vestido azul.

- E porque nós que temos de buscar os garotos, eles que deveriam ficar esperando agente, não?

- Fomos nós que convidamos, esqueceu o pastel?

- Vocês duas podem parar de reclamar de tudo, por favor!? - Lily pediu nervosamente ajeitando seu enfeite de cabelo - Bem eu vou na frente.

- Agente se encontra na festa querida. - Carole falou dando um tchau com um lencinho na mão.

- Até daqui a pouco Lily.

**Oh I just can't take it **

**Oh, eu não sei lidar com isso **

**My heart is racing **

**Meu coração está batendo forte **

**The emotions keep spinning out **

**As emoções querem sair **

Lily estava no salão comunal em seu lindo vestido longo seda cor de champagne, o enfeite na cabeça e se sentindo uma idiota completa, era óbvio que James não era o seu príncipe dos sonhos ela só teve essa impressão porque ele era a primeira pessoa que via usando sua mascara com certeza era isso, não existia tantos motivos para ficar nervosa. Mas assim que a porta do dormitório masculino se abriu seu coração quase parou de bater, James estava descendo com uma capa, smoking e um chapéu na cabeça, era idêntico, era ele, era o príncipe dos seus sonhos.

- Nossa você está incrível... - James falou boquiaberto.

- É você... - Lily murmurou.

- Claro que sou eu estava esperando outra pessoa? - perguntou rindo.

- Não, claro que não... Vamos? - perguntou respirando fundo.

**I've been spending all my time **

**Eu venho perdendo tanto tempo **

**Just thinking about you **

**Pensando em você **

**I don't know what to do **

**Eu não sei o quê fazer **

**I think I'm fallin' for you **

**Eu acho que estou me apaixonando por você **

**I've been waiting all my life **

**Eu venho esperado por toda a minha vida **

**and now I found ya **

**E agora que te encontrei **

**I don't know what to do **

**Eu não sei o quê fazer **

**I think I'm fallin' for you **

**Eu acho que estou me apaixonando por você **

**I'm fallin' for you **

**Me apaixonando por você **

**I think I'm fallin' for you **

**Eu acho que estou me apaixonando por você **

Assim que chegaram ao salão de Baile James a enlaçou pela cintura e rodopiou com ela pelo salão e Lily teve a impressão de já ter sentido aquilo antes e era ainda mais incrível quando estava acordada. Será, será que por todo esse tempo ela estava apaixonada por James Potter? Não podia ser não podia ser verdade...

- Lily está tudo bem com você? - perguntou baixinho e sua orelha.

- Está tudo ótimo... - Lily murmurou se aproximando dele e James não resistiu a puxou até ficar colada nele e a beijou como vinha desejando fazer a anos.

- Agora sim está tudo ótimo. - ele murmurou deixando Lily com os olhos arregalados e o coração disparado, aquela era a resposta de todas as suas perguntas, parecia que tinha esperado toda sua vida por aquele beijo.

- Meu Deus é você, sempre foi você... - Lily falou assustada passando os dedos pelos lábios macios. - Me desculpe eu tenho que beber alguma coisa. - falou se soltando dos braços dele precisava pensar e parecia que não conseguia fazer isso com James na sua frente.

- Lily...

- Não acredito conseguiu trazer a sua Ruiva deve estar dando pulos de alegria por dentro em Pontas. - Sirius falou animado aproveitando a brecha de Lily para se aproximar.

- Não sei, ela não está falando coisa com coisa... - James falou pensando se tinha forçado a barra com aquele beijo.

- É mesmo? Eu vejo isso como um ótimo sinal. - Sirius falou dando uma piscadela. - Opa ai vem confusão... - Sirius falou apontando para Susan a ex super possessiva de James.

- Não acredito que você teve coragem de vir acompanhado ao Baile! - falou irritada com um copo de vinho na mão balançando perigosamente.

- E o que você queria que eu fizesse ficasse trancado na torre?

- Podia pelo menos fingir que ficou triste com o término do nosso namoro!

- O que? Se eu fiquei super feliz! - James falou e se arrependeu logo em seguida ao ver a cara furiosa que ela fazia e antes que pudesse fazer alguma coisa ela jogou o vinho na sua cara.

- Idiota! - bufou e saiu andando.

- Droga... A máscara da Lily! - falou a retirando do rosto e vendo o estrago que havia sido feito. - Droga, droga...

- James eu tenho que te contar uma coisa... - Carole falou animada, mas estacou ao ver o estado da máscara. - O que você fez?

- Não fui eu, foi a idiota da Susan...

- A Lily ficou dias fazendo essa máscara costurando cada pedacinho, ela vai querer te matar!

- Eu vou procurar alguém que esteja usando uma parecida, a professora Minerva não deu pra todas as garotas o mesmo molde para as máscaras!? - perguntou nervosamente olhando para os lados.

- Impossível essa é a máscara dos sonhos! - Carole falou fechando a boca de repente.

- O que?

- Bem já falei mesmo. A Lily sonha com um cara que usa essa mascara todas as noites, ela é praticamente apaixonada por ela.

- Carole você não está ajudando em nada. - ele falou olhando desolado para a máscara em suas mãos.

- Bem vai ficar pior. - Carole falou indicando que Lily estava voltando.

**I can't stop thinking about it **

**Eu não consigo parar de pensar nisso **

**I want you all around me **

**Eu quero você perto de mim **

**And now I just can't hide it **

**E agora não consigo esconder isso **

**I think I'm fallin' for you (x2) **

**Eu acho que estou me apaixonando por você (2x) **

- Lily! - James falou rapidamente guardando a máscara no interior de sua capa e pegando Lily pelo braço a levando para fora do castelo.

- O que está acontecendo James? - perguntou sem entender.

- Aconteceu uma coisa.

- Engraçado comigo também. - Lily comentou vermelha como um pimentão.

- Eu tenho uma coisa para te contar...

- Eu também.

- Não, me deixa falar primeiro. Eu sei que eu sou um idiota, sempre fui. E toda vez que eu me aproximava de você esse meu lado aparecia a mil...

- Ah James...

- É verdade e é por isso que agente brigou tanto, mas esse era o único jeito que eu achei para ficar um pouco mais perto de você. - falou sem jeito - Esse é nosso último Baile e eu queria que tudo fosse perfeito, perfeito para dizer que eu te amo... - James declarou fazendo os joelhos de Lily ficarem moles como gelatina e um sorriso nasceu em seus lábios - Mas eu estraguei tudo...

- O que? Você não estragou nada...

- Estraguei sim... - falou tirando a máscara da capa e a mostrando para Lily - Me desculpe a Carole me falou como ela é importante para você.

- Ela te falou do cara dos meus sonhos? - perguntou corada percebendo que nem tinha notado que o James não estava usando a máscara.

- Ele que usa essa máscara não é!?

- James eu não me importo com a máscara. - falou a retirando da mão dele e a jogando no chão - Eu me importo com quem a está usando. E esse alguém é você James, sempre foi você. - falou passando os braços em volta do pescoço dele.

- Você quer dizer que...

- Que eu também te amo. - falou com um sorriso sincero o beijando com todo amor fazendo James pensar que estava flutuando.

**I'm fallin' for you **

**Me apaixonando por você **

- Sabe nesses últimos dias toda vez que você se aproximava de mim eu pensava que você ia me convidar, mas você sempre vinha com um assunto completamente diferente, eu tava quase ficando louco... - comentou rindo passando os dedos pelo cabelo dela.

- Você sempre estava cercado por várias garotas que queriam ir com você ao Baile!

- E não aceitei nenhuma delas, já estava achando que iria ter de vir sozinho ao meu Baile de formatura. Quando você me falou que ainda não tinha convidado ninguém eu tive que fazer você me convidar.

- Você estava esperando o meu convite? - Lily perguntou surpresa.

- Eu estou te esperando há anos Lílian Evans... - James falou a beijando apaixonadamente.

- Parece que eu demorei um pouco para perceber, mas no fundo sempre soube que era você.

- Então você sonhava mesmo comigo? - James perguntou enquanto deslizava com ela nos seus braços.

- Pois é... - Lily falou com as bochechas coradas.

- E era sobre o que? - perguntou sorridente a soltando.

- Hum... Acho melhor te mostrar. - falou maliciosa o puxando para escuridão.

_**....................................................................................................................................................FIM.............................................................................................................................................................**_

_** Na verdade, na verdade eu deveria estar escrevendo o último capítulo de Melhores Amigos e também o próximo do Diário de uma Ruiva, mas acabou que essa música entrou pela janela do meu quarto e eu acabei tendo a idéia, espero que tenham gostado. Essa fic é especialmente para Anna Weasley e Jaque minha margarida favorita, elas que nunca me abandonam e quando eu sumo puxam minha orelha! **_

_**Ah e a idéia do Baile de Mascaras foi totalmente larapiada do Carnaval chiquetérrimo da Jaque Weasley. Por que ela pode meu bem!**_

_** Beijos**_

_** Vampira Black **_


End file.
